Someone needs to know
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade & Beck are back together!, everyone seems to be happy, everyone but jade, is there something bothering her? will she let her friends in? when jade and tori have to work together, tori may be the first one to find out what's going on! RELATED T just in case, Read & Review! this is a jori story
1. Chapter 1

**i know it's been like years since my last story (which made me very happy) but i don't know i just didn't feel like writing until today :) **

**if you've read my last one you know i'm not a "happy & wonderful life" witer so don't expect rainbows and candies! i like drama plus i can't think of any happy story but if you are a normal teenage you must like this kind of story (i hope). **

**this takes place after bade got back together and it'll be a lot of jori friendship (even though my OTP is BADE i like jori as couple too but i don't know if i'll make it happen on this story, you guys should tell me) **

**so i'll stop with this note now, Read & Review please :)**

I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS

* * *

It was a normal day at HA, the gang went to their classes and now they were sat on their usual table eating lunch.

"..so my brother started cutting it and then i.." cat was telling them a usual crazy story about her brother but jade stoped her "CAT!"

"whatty?" cat replied smiling

"no one cares" jade shouted upset which made cat's smile fall down.

"relax baby" beck exclaimed rubbing her back.

"why are you so cranky today?" tori asked friendly and curious

"none of your business, vega" jade almost yelled

"jade, calm down! She just asked you a question" andre told her

"well, maybe I don't want her to put her nose up into my life!" jade responded

"okay okay…" tori simply said a little upset and got back to her salad.

"do you want a coffee? Maybe it'll make you feel better" beck suggested and jade nodded "okay I'll be right back" he said, kissed jade's head and went for her coffee.

The table kept in silence for a few minutes, they were all eating, all but jade, she just kept looking her food.

"why aren't you eating, jade?" Robbie asked but before jade could answer beck walked in.

"here" he gave jade her coffee "2 sugars" she gave him a quick little smile and beck kissed her cheek.

"so are you coming over tonight?" beck questioned jade

"mm… I don't know"

"you don't know?" he exclaimed confused, usually when they were together before and since they got back together again jade was always at his RV.

"look, maybe if get my homework done I'll come over okay?" she told him

"okay.."

The rest of lunch was cat telling them the rest of her story, jade being upset, beck trying to calm her down, tori and andre talking about the next music project and Robbie laughing at cat's story.

"I don't wanna…" tori said

"just do it, she is the only good one left, if you don't want to fail, tell her" andre told her

"ugh okay.." tori walked towards jade's locker where jade was packing some books

"hi jade, I was wondering if…" she was cutted by jade's voice

"I can be your partner on music project? NO!" jade simply said and walked to the door

"do you have partner already?" tori asked confused

"no" this made tori upset "n-no? and so why you don't want me?"

"because" jade sighed "just go with andre,tori"

"I can't, he already has partner" tori replied a bit mad

"ohh so cause andre didn't want you, you are coming to me now? Very cool!" jade said sarcastically

"yes but you also need me because if you don't present this project you will fail as well" tori informed serious, jade rolled her eyes and thought for a moment and then nodded "fine"

"so we'll do it?" tori smiled

"yes,vega now leave me alone"

"wait,where are we doing it?" tori questioned

"your home?" jade asked

"no, we can't because trina is having a party and there's no way we can work like that" tori informed "what about your home?" jade got a little nervous but did her best to look normal

"my home? Why not we do it at somewhere else?" jade tried to convince tori.

"no, we need a quiet place, isn't your home good?" even tori wanted to do the project, she also wanted to see jade's home and maybe get closer , maybe even become friends with her.

"fine" jade had to say yes because tori obviously wouldn't want to work at anywhere else.

There was something about jade's reaction and tori knew it, she could not wait until the project time, she needed to know what was going on.

Tori went to jade's home at exactly time jade told her to and knocked the door, while she was waiting outside, tori looked around, jade's house was really pretty and elegant, there was a car in the garage and another one across the street, that was jade's car.

She waited there until someone opened the door, it was jade and by just looking her you could say she was crying.

"jade, are you okay?" tori asked worried

"yeah, why wouldn't i? everything's fine, let's go to my room… quick" jade ran up stairs and tori followed her.

They entered in jade's room and tori kept looking it like if she's never seen a room like jade's.

"what" jade shouted upset

"nothing… it's just, your room is, different.." she answered

"yeah, yeah now let's work so you can go" jade exclaimed

"why do you want me to leave so early? I have less than 5 minutes in here" tori questioned offended

"sit down and let's work" tori rolled her eyes and sat on jade's bed while jade was on her couch.

They got to wrote something good but still not enough to complete the song.

"that is.. why I love you?" tori asked but jade obviously didn't accept it "then you give me ideas" tori shouted desperate

"ugh shut up! I can't think of anything good now, we better continue tomorrow" jade suggested/ordered tori, she sighed and nodded.

While tori was picking up her things the front door slammed open which made jade jump.

"who's that?" tori asked

"I, well.. " jade couldn't respond and tori saw how nervous jade was getting.

"jade, what's wrong?" tori questioned a little worried this time.

"JADEEEEEEEE! COME HERE NOW" a voice shouted from downstairs

"come with me, quick vega" jade locked tori in her bathroom "stay here and don't do anything till I come back" she ordered from outside

"jade, let me out" tori didn't really want to get out but also she didn't want to be locked in jade's bathroom, this was weird and worrying, why would jade do that? Who could make her that nervous? Jade never gets scared, at least that is what tori thought, until now.

* * *

**so? like it? hate it? maybe you've already read this plot before (not exaclty the same because i haven't read it) but i thought it would be funny writing it :)**

**PLEASE leave me your WONDERFUL reviews and tell me what you think of my story, also SORRY if my grammar sucks (i'm not american in case you don't know) **

**i need to know if you want me to keep the story with bade or chage it to jori in the future :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! this is the second chapter :) i loved the follows and favorites, but can you please leave me more reviews! seriously they make me smile!**

**so in the two reviews i got for the first chapter you guys told me to make it jori, so i will :) **

**ok so i'll stop now and let you read :) R & R**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tori gave up asking jade to let her out after the 15th time and just sat on the toilet waiting nervously, meanwhile jade ignored tori and made her way to the door.

"JADE! COME HERE NOW, are you stupid? Didn't you hear me before?" the man voice yelled angrily while jade was walking downstairs.

"what happened?" she asked trying to keep her attitude

"make me dinner" he ordered

"but dad is coming with food, he must be here in a few minutes" she informed him

"so you won't? mmm fine…" he simply said and before jade could react he slapped her across the face making her almost fall to the ground "YOU MAKE ME DINNER NOW" he screamed while jade was holding her cheek.

"yes,yes.." she said and walked towards the kitchen as fast as she could.

Xxxx

Tori was listening to the whole conversation, since that man kept yelling at jade it wasn't hard to hear. Tori wanted to call somebody but when she tried to search her phone she realized that she left it outside on jade's bed so the only she could do was being quiet and wait for jade to come and explain what's going on.

Tori was really worried for jade, the thought of her being hurt made tori crazy mad and it was something she had never felt before, they weren't even friends so why would tori feel that worried for jade? She didn't know it but the feeling kept there and it wouldn't leave her alone till she could see that jade was fine.

Xxxx

"what do you want me to make you?" jade questioned him nervously

"ugh jade, you always have questions,don't you? can't you stop being so stupid? You already know what I like" he responded upset and got back on his phone

Jade actually didn't know what to make for dinner, she could only think of pasta so that is what she did, she made pasta and put it on a plate for the man, she tried her best to make the table look pretty and the food delicious.

"It's ready" she informed him

"what is this?" he asked angrily

"pasta" jade answered

"pasta? Pasta? Are you serious,jade?" he yelled while gripping her arm hard.

"yes, yes,..i thought you liked pasta" she defended herself

"well, look how much I love your pasta" he exclaimed and threw the pasta to the ground, kicked the table and threw jade as well. "now clean up all this before dad comes home, HURRY UP" he ordered and left the room, jade sat down and started sobbing before cleaning all the pasta on the floor, once she was done jade made her way to her room almost running.

She opened the door and sat on the floor with her back against the door crying, she even forgot tori was there until tori started asking jade to let her out.

"jade? Is that you? Please let me out" tori desperately asked her, jade got up and wiped the tears on her face and opened her bathroom's door turning around quickly trying to hide her face from tori.

"you can go now,vega" jade exclaimed

"jade, what's going on? What happened?" tori was full of questions for jade, questions that jade may not want to respond.

"look, it's better if you leave already, he doesn't know you're here and I don't want him to find it out" jade commented

"well, try to get me out because I won't move, not until you tell me what's going on, I'm not stupid, jade and also stop giving me your back" tori turned jade around to find a bruise on her cheek "oh my god! Who did this?" the bruise on jade's cheek made tori want to kill whoever had touched her.

"tori, I can't, I can't… I could lose everything I've fought for my whole life" jade explained

"I won't tell anyone, I promise but please talk to me" tori was begging for an answer, jade sighed and saw in tori's eyes that she was being honest, something in tori's look made jade feel secure and comfortable.

"he is my brother" jade finally accepted "I know you don't know him because he doesn't live with us, he goes to college in NYC, his name is evan"

"ok, I get that but why is he so mean to you?" tori confused questioned

"that's what I wanna know, ever since I can remember he's been my dad's favorite, he's been always the best one in everything, he is studying to be a lawyer so that's another point to him, to make it easy, he is his first son and the one he's proud of, I'm his second child and the one that causes him problems" jade explained tori, who was listening carefully

"but I bet he loves you as well" tori tried to make jade feel better

"I know, well not as much as he loves my brother but I know he does" jade sighed "evan really hates me and he loves making me miserable, if I talk to my dad and tell him what's going on he'll believe in my brother's word, not mine, plus evan will take care of me later" jade admitted

"you can't keep like this" tori exclaimed "how long left till he goes back to college?"

"I don't know, maybe 2 months" jade informed tori who kept thinking

"what if you move with me or with beck?" tori suggested, she said beck but what she really wanted was jade to move with her.

"no, it's ok"

"jade, this is not okay , he hits you and you need to tell someone" tori kept trying to convince jade

"my brother has the power to make my dad send me to study with him or any other place in the world, he could take me out of HA, I can't let that happen, tori, I love that school and I worked really hard to get in there" jade could not imagine her life being in any other school.

"fine, fine but so please move with me just while he is here" tori exclaimed

"I don't know, maybe… but for now it's better if you leave" jade honestly said and tori sighed.

"okay, I'll leave now" tori took her backpack but before she could move the door of jade's room slammed open making both, jade and tori freeze.

* * *

**i hope you liked it :) **

**please review guys! tell what you're thinking so far or your suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! ok i love the favorites and follows guys, but i would love more reviews though :) **

**quickly note, you need to know that for some reason reviews from people without account come to me like 2 days later -_- so if you ask me for something for the next chapter i may not see it till 2 chapters later :/ i know it sucks! i apologize if you asked me something and i still don't see it!**

**anyway, so far more people wants jori so i decided to make it a jori story! yay this is new for me but i'm enjoying it! **

**if you asked me for bade, i'm sorry, i'll add some bade moments but this will be a jori story.**

* * *

Jade and tori looked each other scared, it was more tori asking jade what to do, it was matter of seconds but they felt it like hours, evan stood there staring at tori and after moved his eyes towards jade and his look passed from confused to angry.

"who is she?" he firmly asked jade, who was really nervous.

"um, a friend from school" jade responded

"a friend? And when did she come? I didn't see her" he kept acting like tori wasn't there. "jade." He exclaimed warning her.

"no, no she just arrived like 5 minutes ago, I promise" jade had to convince him she was telling the truth.

"ok, I believe you so hi…" evan changed totally his attitude.

"tori, tori vega, nice to meet you" tori also did her best to act casual.

"nice to meet you too, jade, dad will be here soon, you better put some make up on that bruise you made with the door" he ordered nicely and jade nodded "fine" with that he left the room, jade and tori sighed.

"tori, you need to go NOW!" jade ordered while she was putting make up on her bruise.

"jade, tell your dad" tori suggested

"no, now leave, quick!" jade literally pushed tori all the way until the front door. "bye oh and if you say something about this.. you better be careful" jade tried to threat tori who didn't get scared at all but nodded.

Tori thought of jade the whole way back home, she didn't want to leave her alone with that monster but also she understood jade's dad would believe in evan's word instead of jade's, he was good looking, tall, pale, green eyes, black hair, nice lips, strong body, he was in fact very alike jade but if you saw him you would say he is really nice, the opposite of jade.

Xxxx

Next day at school, tori was looking for jade but didn't get to see her until lunch time, jade was sat with beck and the rest of the gang at their usual table like always.

"hey" tori said joining them.

"hi" they all said except jade who was busy eating salad.

"hi jade" tori exclaimed

"hi" jade answered emotionless

"you didn't come last night" beck commented

"I know, I had lots of homework to do" jade apologized

"so you will come over tonight?" beck asked jade who thought a moment

"I can't"

"you can't? again, jade?" beck exclaimed a little upset

"yes, I can't" jade responded getting upset as well. "I'm not your pet, beck, I have more things to do, I won't be making out with you all the time" jade shouted, the table got completely quiet and tori felt something inside, a feeling that made her want to punch beck in the face, what's going on? Was all tori could think of, she was confused, why would she want to punch beck, he was her friend, wasn't he? imagining beck and jade making out somehow made her feel bad.

"ok" was all beck said before walk away from them.

"you okay?" tori asked jade who looked her and just like beck walked away from them.

"things are very weird lately" andre commented

"yeah, jade's been worse" Robbie added, this comment made tori feel uncomfortable

"what do you mean with "worse"?" tori questioned

"well you know, jade is always mean but lately she has been worse, insulting people all time and acting all creepy" he explained

"well, maybe she is going on through something bad, you don't know her enough so STOP talking shit about her" tori literally yelled at Robbie and went away angry leaving them all surprised.

"ok, tori just yelled at me defending jade… this is weird" Robbie exclaimed, andre and cat just nodded and they got back to eat their foods quickly.

Xxxx

Jade went home from school as soon as she got out, she had to because evan said so and she didn't want to make him mad, at the end jade would get the worst part.

"hello, I'm in home" jade announced nervously

"hi jade" jade's dad walked in

"oh hey dad" she sighed happy to see him

"nice to see you early in home before I leave" he exclaimed and kissed her cheek "evan, your sister is here"

"hi jade, how was school today?" evan asked nicely smiling

"good, good" she responded

"well kids, have fun together, I gotta go now" Mr. West said before close the door leaving them alone.

"oh we will have lots of fun" evan expression changed in a incredible way from nice to evil.

"evan, please, what did I even do to you? Why do you hate me so much?" jade questioned really curious

"oh baby sis" he punched her softly in the face "you are so funny" jade rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"we have to play later, get ready" he shouted from downstairs and jade knew that "play" would mean everything but fun to her.

Jade was scared, really scared, she just wanted her brother to leave already and knew that if she talked many things would happen to her, mostly bad.

"jade! Time to play" evan exclaimed excited

"I don't wanna play anymore, why not we watch a movie?" jade really didn't want to play and had hope that maybe her brother would like the idea of the movie better.

"don't be lazy, jade" he said upset "you know what to do" he covered his face and started counting, jade ran scared, hide and seek was his favorite game but he made of that innocent game something creepy and twisted.

"come out come out wherever you are" the way how he spoke this line made jade freeze, she closed her eyes inside the closet she was in waiting for the hell to start, she knew he would find her early or later.

Evan was walked in the room, jade could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer, her breath heavier, her heart beating faster but before he opened the closet door someone knocked the front door.

"I know you're here, jade, I'm gonna see who's in the door and after we'll have some fun" he said before leaving the room, jade felt her heart relaxed a little and got out the closet to hear who was in the door.

"Damn it" she exclaimed when tori's voice said "hi", they had to work in the song and jade forgot it, she ran downstairs as fast as she could.

"hi tori" evan said "what are you doing here?"

"jade and I have to work in our song" tori informed him "may I come in?"

"oh it seems we'll have to play later,jade" evan exclaimed watching jade walk to them

"yeah, hey tori" jade smiled "let's go to my room" jade and tori got in jade's room and even though jade didn't want tori there, she was happy to see her.

"what did he mean by saying "we'll have to play later"? what kind of game?" tori asked worried

"hide and seek, he loves that game" jade answered

"oh well, did he hit you again? Are you ok? Did beck bother you again? How do you feel?" tori questioned

"what? Stop asking me stupid questions" jade shouted annoyed "let's get this song done so you can go"

"I just wanted to help, beck was kinda rude this morning" tori commented

"no, he was not, he misses me, that's all and anyway this is none of your business" jade responded upset

"look, I know you are going through so much pain but I just want to help and I don't think It's fair the way you treat me" tori finally said

"you don't know anything about me ok? Stop acting like you've been with me since forever because it's not true, you are here because you want your stupid grade" jade yelled

"that's not true, I'm here because I care about you, I really do! But you are too blind being a bitch to everyone cause of what happens in your home to even notice it" tori regretted it as soon as she stoped talking, she saw how much those words hurt jade "look, I'm sorry ok? It's just…" tori couldn't say anything "I will get the song done and give you credit too" that was all tori said before leaving jade alone,not for much though because as soon as tori closed the front door, evan walked in with a evil smile.

"I found you"

* * *

**duh duh duh! well, i'm gonna post the next chapter tomorrow (i believe, most likely to happen though) **

**PRETTY PLEASE! leave me your amazing reviews! i love reading each one :) **

**and i apologize for any grammar error :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys! :) i'm glad you like the story so far! i'm happy because of the favorites and follows but i still would like more reviews! please?**

**i don't have too much to say more than thanks and enjoy! **

* * *

"i found you" was the last jade heard before feel herself on the ground, evan threw her against the wall and took her by the hair to his room on her knees.

"we are gonna play" he told her "since you have a strange obsession with scissors, you might like this" he commented, jade stood up just watching him walk through his room grabbing some things on his way. "come here" he ordered and jade did, he put her back against the door and covered her mouth with a little band "do not move, jade, if you do the only one who will get hurt is you" jade just nodded and closed her eyes wishing someone walked in but no one did, she thought of tori, maybe if jade wasn't such a bitch to her, she would be there, they would be probably discussing but that was what made jade happy? She wondered, even though she didn't know what was going on, tori had something special, something capable to make her mad, sad, confused but also incredibly happy.

Jade was too busy thinking to even realize what was about to happen but evan wanted her to see, what is the point if she doesn't suffer? He thought "hey jade! If this knife hits next to your head means 100 points to me, next to your hand means 50, between your legs, 25 and if It hits you, you win the same points, isn't it funny?" he explained preparing himself to throw the knife.

Jade could feel the tears running down her face as evan threw the first knife whish hit between her legs, the next one next to her head, almost on it, jade just wanted this torture to end, the next knife wasn't as good as the others, it hit jade's stomach, jade screamed in pain when the knife got in her body through her skin "OH MY GOD! AHHH..IT HURTS" evan got nervous and took the knife out without even ask jade to breathe which made her in even more pain

"stop it, jade!" he ordered jade who was sobbing on the ground "it wasn't that bad, see? You are not even bleeding so much" he was nervous but knew jade would be fine.

Evan took jade to her room and lied her on her bed "you will be fine by tomorrow, just with pain but we don't need to take you to hospital., oh and I think I don't need to tell you this but DO NOT tell anyone about this little accident, got it? If someone asks why are you walking weird or something is because you fell down stairs, hit you with a door or something" he ordered and jade nodded, after evan left, jade just lied there for hours holding her stomach in pain, not as badly as when the knife just hit her but yet bad.

Xxxxx

Next day at school jade was sat alone on the table, no one was there yet, not even beck, tori was feeling so bad after she left jade alone yesterday, she got the song done and both, her and jade had an A but yet, tori wanted to apologize with jade, so she walked towards jade.

"hi" tori said nicely

"hey.." jade answered, she was really happy to see the pretty brunette but she would never accept it.

"listen, I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn't mean what I said" tori honestly apologized "I'm worried, did evan hurt you again?"

"no" jade didn't want to explain all what happened yesterday plus she didn't want to make tori worried.

"oh well that's good" tori smiled and jade smiled back "so where is beck?"

"I don't know, he didn't pick me up today and haven't talked to him since our fight yesterday, he must be really mad" jade explained, she seemed upset but not too much, it was like she didn't care for beck like before.

"oh well. Don't feel…" tori was stopped by all the gang walking in

"hey girls" andre said

"hi" cat smiled

"hi baby" beck kissed jade and hugged her, this made tori feel really bad, the same feeling than the last time, she just couldn't see beck kissing jade like that, she wanted to be the one doing that which was becoming her crazy, she was not a lesbian or at least not until jade west appeared on her life.

"stop it, Why you didn't pick me up today?" jade asked upset

"you didn't ask me to and you have car ,jade, maybe I was busy or" beck responded upset too.

"or maybe you gave a ride to those bitches like always, didn't you?" jade questioned

"yes, yes I did! So? It's not like we had sex or I cheated on you, why are you always so fucking jealous?" he screamed

"I don't know, maybe because you give me reasons all the time!" she shouted back

"you know what? This was one of the reasons why we broke up, you are an insecure and mean bitch almost all the time and you act like I'm yours, hey, guess what? You're not my boss jade, so stop acting like you are! You are just my girlfriend" he yelled mad while getting up.

"NO!" she screamed "I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you understand? We are done" she finally said and walked away trying to look as normal as possible.

"are you okay?" andre nicely asked beck

"yeah, yeah, I think this is the best for both of us" beck answered calmly and sat down again, nobody said anything else about it and cat started talking about bibble. Tori couldn't believe everyone forgot about jade so quickly so she got up.

"hey, where are you going?" cat questioned

"I'm gonna find jade" she simply answered and ignored the voices of her friends asking her stupid questions about why she would go to jade.

Xxxxx

Jade was in the janitor's closet and tori knew it, jade always was there when she didn't want to talk to anybody.

"hi, it's me, tori! can I come in?" tori said from outside and the door opened so she walked in. "jade, I'm so sorry.. are you ok?"

Jade was sat there crying in silence and didn't respond to tori, she just didn't know, jade in some way felt free now but also lonely. Tori sat next to her and put her arm around jade's shoulders "you are not alone, I'm here" jades heart started beating faster having tori there, tori made her feel safer, loved and happy.

Jade looked tori, their eyes met and they could see each other souls, tori saw jade's sweet side into her beautiful blue-green eyes, it was magic!, before they knew their lips were together in a soft kiss that soon became in a hot but still sweet one, their mouths tasted better than anything they've had before, there was a special connection between them and both, jade and tori were enjoying the moment.

It was matter of minutes or maybe seconds but they felt it like hours, they finally pulled apart from each other and then it hit them, tori and jade realized what just happened, they kissed! Jade couldn't say anything, she couldn't even look at tori, who was confused as well, jade only grabbed her backpack and almost ran out the janitor's closet.

"what if she talks? What if she tells everyone? I'm not a lesbian, what is going on?" was all jade could think of, her life was over!.

* * *

**i feel weird writing jori, but weird in good way, i love it! and changing is always good haha :) **

**i hope you liked this chapter, i might update tomorrow, i hope and think so!.**

**i'm not sure of how many chapters will have this story, but i don't think it will be too long!**

**so please REVIEW! you don't know how much every single review means to me :}love ya guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! this is the chapter 5! i'm glad you like it so far and i aprecciate the fact that you understand i'm not american and even the possible grammmar erros the story could have you still read it :)**

**i know i must be annoying but if you could please leave me some reviews i would be so happy! **

**kk i'm done now you can read! :)**

* * *

Tori stood there without move in shock, she couldn't believe what just happened , she kissed Jade West and Jade kissed her back, she didn't even realize when Jade left but when she did, the only thing she could think of was "what is Jade thinking right now? How is she feeling? Is she okay?"

Tori took her backpack and ran out if the janitor's closet to try to find Jade, she actually wanted to know what was going on through the pale's head but at same time was really scared to face her.

"have you seen Jade?" Tori asked Cat who was sat on the stairs with Robbie and Rex.

"yes, she is tall, pale, her eyes are blue-green—" cat started talking and tori rolled her eyes, then turned her head towards Robbie.

"yeah, I saw her a few minutes ago, she was going home, I believe.." he answered and Tori nodded "thanks" with that she left HA.

Tori was about to go to Jade's home but at the end she decided that maybe going to face her right now would be bad for both of them so Tori went home.

Xxxx

Jade walked in her home absolutely confused and worried, she didn't even realize Evan was looking her from the kitchen.

"there you are, I was waiting for you" Evan said with an evil smirk on his face.

"what do you want?" Jade questioned, the last thing she wanted right now was to deal with her brother.

"we are going out, I'm going to play with my friends and I want you to come with me" he explained

"they are your friends, why do you want me to come with you?" Jade didn't really want to go out, not today.

"don't ask, I just want them to meet you, you're my little sister, aren't you?" he exclaimed, Jade just sighed and nodded, she knew that she would go anyway so it was better to accept it quickly or she would end up going with some bruises "alright".

A few hours later the time came and Evan called jade, she went downstairs and both left the house.

"where are we going?" She asked

"to my friend's house, you will like them" he answered and jade nodded, she just wanted the time to go fast and get back in home.

"we are here" Evan informed, it was a nice house, big and pretty but jade couldn't care less for that, she still wanted to leave.

"hey Carlos, this is my sister, jade! The one I told you about" Evan exclaimed, his friend, Carlos was tall, brown hair, a little tan and seemed nice, he looked like beck a little.

"hi jade, it's very nice to meet you" Carlos exclaimed holding her hand.

"nice to meet you too" was all she said in her usual bored tone, Evan didn't like it so much but with his friends there, he wouldn't hurt jade.

"so let's play! Jade, would you like something to drink?" Carlos asked

"no, thanks, I'm fine" jade wouldn't drink something from his brother's friends, Carlos seemed nice, but Evan also did and he wasn't nice at all.

It was already late and Evan was still playing carts with his friends, Carlos and a few others, jade was falling asleep but she couldn't, not there.

"Evan, it's pretty late and dad must be worried for us" jade exclaimed and Evan rolled his eyes

"ugh you always bother me, Jade! Fine, sorry guys but here, the little princess wants to sleep" Evan joked with his friends who laughed and jade only rolled her eyes, she hated Evan with passion.

"but before we leave, Alan, help me" Evan asked to his friend who took jade by her back

"hey, what's going on? Get off me you idiot" she yelled

"sh, sh, sh" Alan was holding her head.

"open your mouth" Evan ordered and she didn't want to "NO" so he slapped her "OPEN YOUR MOUTH, NOW" jade had to open her mouth and Evan put vodka in her mouth "drink it" he made her drink 6 glasses of it, then Alan got off her and so did Evan.

"ok guys, I gotta go now, move" he ordered jade, who wasn't feeling good.

"hey, so when are you paying me?" Carlos asked him

"mm maybe tomorrow, I'll call you" he responded and Carlos nodded, Evan had to help jade to get in the car, when they arrived home, there was their dad standing in front of the door.

"what is going on?" he questioned really upset

"umm, I can explain it" Evan responded

"you can explain it? Evan it's 3 in the morning, where have you two been?" Mr, West shouted, Jade started laughing like crazy and her dad just stared at her, "what is so funny, jade west?" she tried to talk but the laughter didn't let her, Evan was holding her by the waist and still she was almost falling.

"jade, are you drunk?" he asked mad

"naae.. I'm fiineeee" jade spike as she could

"Dad, you are right, she is very drunk… that's why we weren't in home, jade asked me to let her go to a party with her friends but I didn't know what kind of party, when I saw she still hadn't come home I went out to search her, when I finally found her she was drinking and I think she also had drugs, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let her go, she is my little sister and I hate seeing her like this" Evan lied but his dad believed on his word

"ok, ok it's not your fault, it's jade's… take her to her room, she needs to have some rest and as soon as she is good, we will talk about her future, she can't keep like this, I knew that school wasn't good for her" Mr. West commented, Evan took jade to her room happy that his lie had worked and went to sleep.

* * *

**mmh so? tell me your opinions and/or ideas! **

**please leave me REVIEWS! please, pretty please! if you have any question i'll private message you (if you have account) **

**just let me know what you are thinking so far :} **

**i believe i will update tomorrow, maybe, i hope so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys! **

**thanks for your reviews, they seriously make me smile :)**

**i think we just have 1 or 2 chapters left after this one.**

**please do not hate me after this! Read & Review**

* * *

Next day when jade woke up her had already left and her head was hurting as hell, she did remember what happened last night until after they got in the car, after Evan put her in the car next to him everything became black and blurry.

Jade dressed up like every day, she didn't want to wear skirt since she had some bruises on her legs cause of Evan hits so she wore skinny jeans, combat boots, black-purple shirt and a black jacket.

She also put make up on her cheek bruise and her neck because Alan hurt her while holding her, she felt the needed to kill him as long with her brother but Jade knew there was no point in spending her time in jail cause of them anyway.

"hi, jade" Evan exclaimed when jade walked out of her room

"hi"

"hey, dad wants to talk to you.." he informed her and she nodded "he is gonna give you BIG news" jade wasn't really paying attention to him but anyway she nodded again before leave to school.

Xxx

At school Tori was really nervous and worried, She knew that what happened in the janitor's closet was for much the best experience of her whole life, Tori was starting to accept the fact she was gay or at least bi, she wanted to tell jade her feelings but she didn't know if Jade felt the same way, what if jade didn't feel like her? What if she hated her forever? What if she never kissed Jade again? Tori was full of painful questions.

Jade arrived and saw tori but she didn't even stop to say hi, jade mad her way to sikowitz classroom without stop, the last thing she needed was people bothering her and even though tori did not, she was the last person jade wanted to see.

"hey" tori finally said to jade who closed her eyes in frustration and said a emotionless "hi" back. "jade, we need to talk.. I want to tell you that.." tori didn't know how to explain it, somehow it made her embarrassed "that…. Oh my god this is hard"

"just say it, vega" jade was expecting tori to say that what happened yesterday was a mistake and that they would never talk about it, jade didn't want to accept it but the thought of tori saying that broke her heart and made her want to cry.

"look, what if we meet later? I pick you up and we go to somewhere more private" tori suggested

"mm ok, fine… then see you later" jade sighed and gave tori a little quickly smile, which made tori smile too and feel something warm and cute inside.

The rest of day went like always and tori couldn't wait until her date? With jade, she didn't know how to call it but she liked the word "date" better anyway.

Xxxx

Jade arrived home just to find her brother doing drugs in the living room with his friends, they were all high, not very much but anyway jade felt uncomfortable and tried to get in her room before they saw her but it was too late, Alan saw her first.

"hi jade, we were waiting for ya" Alan exclaimed "did you tell her?" he asked Evan.

"nah but don't worry she will do it anyway" Evan responded and jade got a bad feeling.

"what do you mean? What's going on?" she asked nervously

"oh nothing, come here… sit with me, I'll explain it to you" Alan commented and jade walked to him slowly "I don't bit" she finally sat down next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"jade, remember when we were at his house yesterday? Well, I lost and now I own him money, a lot of money" Evan explained jade who was already very scared.

"well, tell dad, I'm sure he will give you the money" she suggested and avan broke in laughs.

"do you think I'm stupid? of course I won't tell dad" Evan exclaimed

"so? How are you going to pay him?" jade asked, she already knew what he would say but she didn't want to hear it.

"well…. " he looked at Alan who was rubbing jade's back softly and smiled "you will do it for me"

"NO! GET OFF ME" jade pushed Alan and ran to the stairs while they laughed

"don't try to run, we will catch you anyway and please be polite" Evan ordered laughing "I'm gonna play with Luis now, and if I lose he already told me what he wants so get ready" he commented.

"I'm gonna be sweet to you" Alan smirked and a few tears started running through her face "I don't know if I will be sweet but I know you'll love it" Luis yelled from the living room.

"I don't wanna do this, please" she was crying hard at this point

"ugh come on jade, don't be so dramatic, I bet you have already had sex with that boyfriend, beck? Whatever the point is you are not a virgin anymore" Evan said

"so where? In your room? We can do it wherever you want" Alan exclaimed biting his lip.

"I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna do it, pleaseeeee" jade said/screamed while walking upstairs as fast as she could with Alan behind her until they got in her room and Alan closed the door.

"jade, if you start being a bad girl we won't get along pretty well" Alan commented while getting himself undressed "well, take your shirt off or do you want me to do it for you?"jade kept crying so he did, he took her shirt off and her pants as well, she was covering herself with her hands and still crying.

"come here, come here" he ordered smiling but jade didn't move so he walked to her and threw her to bed, the last jade saw was his evil smirk and closed her eyes, then the hell started.

Xxxx

Tori knocked jade's house door but nobody opened it, she waited for about 10 minutes when she heard a painful scream that made her heart stop, she knew that voice, it was jade's voice.

Tori opened the door, Evan didn't realize it was open and when tori walked in he was too busy losing the game against Luis, jade's screams could be heard through the whole house, tori started running towards where the sound was coming from.

"get off me, get off me" jade kept crying but Alan was too busy, tori opened jade's door to find the most awful scene she had ever seen, jade screaming and crying with that monster on her, the first tori did was get over him and start hitting him.

"stop, leave her alone!" tori was full of anger, jade just covered herself and kept crying, she was in shock, she didn't even realize tori was there fighting with Alan.

"what is wrong with you?" he yelled and threw her against the door "she is paying me"

"she doesn't have to pay you anything, leave her alone you don of a bitch! Go now" Tori screamed.

"I won't leave until I get all what I want" he exclaimed and tried to walk back to jade, who was sobbing on the bed.

"don't touch her" tori hit him on the head and he fell down, tori didn't even care what she had done, she was only worried about jade.

"jade? Are you ok?" tori questioned rubbing her cheek sweetly, jade first pushed her away but when she realized it was tori, she hugged her band started crying "I'm here, baby, I'm here, nobody will hurt you ever again"

"tori! He.. he.. he did" jade was sobbing and tori's heart was totally broke at this point, she could not imagine for how much pain jade had been through all this time, tori wanted to kill Alan, Evan and everyone in that house, right there, right now but jade was first, they had to get out of there.

Tori helped jade to get dressed and both walked out of the house being very careful and nobody saw them, once out tori didn't know what to do.

"so now what? Do you want me to call my dad?" Tori asked jade and she thought for a moment, then nodded, tori called his dad who picked them up as soon as his daughter called him, they weren't very far from jade's house, tori wanted to make sure those pigs would pay what they did.

* * *

**if you are not sure, yes! it happened, alan raped jade but tori stoped him before he was done. **

**i know it's sad but it had to happen**

**please leave me your wonderful reviews! **

**i will post the next and last chapter tomorrow :) if you want to ask or suggest me something tell me in your review or private message :)**

**love you guys! **


	7. The End

**hey! this is the longest and LAST chapter :( it's kinda sad but i hope you enjoyed it .**

**even though the story didn't get many reviews, every single one means a lot to me, so THANK YOU for reading my story and for the review if you did :)**

**i'm gonna write another story soon, i would like it if you read it, but if not it's ok too :)**

**so Read & Review!**

* * *

They were in the car, tori was hugging jade who was lied on tori's shoulders but the Mr. Vega got in to ask jade some questions, they were watching the house and nobody had came out yet.

"what's his name?" tori's dad asked jade.

"my brother's name is Evan, Evan West" Jade responded and he wrote it in a little notebook.

"tori told me what happened, I'm sorry, jade!, do you know his name?" he questioned jade who nodded slowly

"Alan, I don't know his last name" jade commented and he nodded

"it's ok, now we are going to arrest them in a few minutes, meanwhile you girls will go the police station, a doctor needs to see you, jade and we have to call your dad" he informed them and jade got scared but tori hugged her quickly and whisper on her ear "everything will be ok, I'm here, I will always be" those words made jade feel safe and loved, she felt like nobody could hurt her, she was happy.

Xxxxx

At the police station jade was with the doctor but she didn't want to be alone so tori was next to her, holding her hand while the doctor was examining her.

"ok jade, you can put your clothes on now" the sweet doctor informed her and jade nodded, she went to the bathroom and dressed up, for her luck the doctor was a woman, she didn't want any man watching her body, not after what happened.

"so? Did he hurt her so much?" tori asked really worried for jade, who was next to her.

"well, I won't lie, he did… by the marks I'm guessing jade was moving while, you know, and that caused her even more injuries, she will be fine though" the doctor explained, jade was just looking at her lap "but good news, he didn't use condom and we got his DNA"

"wait, wait… that means I could be pregnant?" jade quickly asked, she couldn't imagine having a baby at her age, and even worse if the baby was of her rapist.

"there's a chance you could be but since he stopped before, I don't think it happened, anyway just to be sure come with me in a few weeks" the doctor explained and they both nodded, when jade tori got out the room, Mr. West was talking to a cop but then he saw jade.

"jade, what's going on? They arrested your brother" He questioned worried and jade looked at him disappointed.

"that's the only you care for uh? Your precious son!" a few tears started running down her face "do you know what your little son has done to me? This" she showed him her arm bruises "this" her legs bruises " and this, and this and this" she showed him a lot of more bruises while crying and at the end she showed him her belly "and this". Mr. West just was looking in confusion and sadness his daughter's bruised body.

"but jade.. what happened to you?" he questioned putting his hands ahead to touch jade's belly.

"EVAN! That happened, your son has been hating me since always, but these bruises are not the worst.. he, his friend.." jade started crying more and hugged tori who hugged her back and started rubbing her back while jade's dad was looking them "I can't.." jade informed tori.

"jade, he needs to know" tori commented

"know what? There's more? But Evan, I can't believe it" jade's dad knew that it was truth but he refused to believe it, Evan was his son and he was so proud of him but he also loved jade, he loved her the same but she always made it so hard.

"yes" jade sighed and put herself together "Evan literally SOLD me and his friend…RAPED ME" jade finally screamed and broke in tears again, those words hurt Mr, West more than anything in the world, his little baby, his girl had been raped, tears started running through his face and he hugged his daughter as hard as he could while she was crying.

"I'm sorry, jade, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, my baby" he couldn't stop crying, all he wanted to do was to kill those pigs that hurt his girl and those pigs included Evan, Mr. West finally realized how much he actually loved jade and it didn't matter if she was rebel or wanted to be an actress and not lawyer like the rest of the family, that made her so special and he was proud of her.

"where is he?" he finally pulled apart and asked a cop

"Mr. West, I don't think it's good idea.." the cop answered

"I didn't ask for your opinion, I wanna see him" Mr. West responded and the cop nodded nervously. "wait here, honey, I'll be right back" he exclaimed and jade nodded, both, jade and tori sat on the couch and Mr. Wets left with the cop.

Xxxx

"dad, dad oh my go I'm so happy, you are here, did you pay them? Can I go now?" Evan questioned smiling but the only he got was his dad punching him across the face. "hey, what's wrong? why did you hit me?" he asked confused

"you, you fucking son of a bitch! You hurt YOUR sister, jade and you sold her to that pig, he raped her, he raped my baby, your sister, and you were there, how could you listen to her screams and stay there? why? Why, Evan, WHY? You were suppose to take care of her!" Mr. West yelled

"jade deserved it, she has always been a bad daughter, don't you say so?" Evan exclaimed

"no, she didn't deserve that! jade didn't deserve anything of all what you did to her, she is the best thing has happened to me in life, she is my little girl and I'm proud of her as much as I… WAS of you"

"was?" Evan asked

"yes, Evan, was! Don't count with me, you are dead to me now, I will make sure that you and your friend spend a long time in jail, maybe being there you will learn to appreciate all the things you had, including your sister" and with that he left.

"ok, don't worry, jade, they will pay" jade's dad exclaimed walking to his daughter.

"ok.." he hugged her and she hugged him back "dad, I wanna talk to him"

"what?" he questioned surprised "no way, why?"

"I need to ask him something, please" she insisted

"ok, ok… do you want me to come with you?" he asked but she wanted to go alone and she did, Evan was sat on the ground with his legs against his stomach and his head on them.

"Evan.." jade called him and he looked at her with anger

"what do you want? I'm in jail cause of you" he shouted

"no, you're in jail cause of your hatred for me, I just want to know why, why do you hate me so much? We are siblings" Jade exclaimed, she really needed to know what was going through his brother twisted head.

"yes, I hate you, I've always hated you!.. why? Let's see, you always get all you want, you do what you want" he informed

"that's not true, you were our parent's favorite since I can remember, you were good at school all time, never caused problems, you were studying to be a lawyer in the best college, and i got all I want?" jade commented

"that's the fucking point, jade, oh god you're so stupid! I never wanted to be a lawyer, i never wanted to be the favorite of our parents, I never wanted to be the good one, I just wanted to be happy but I couldn't, instead I told dad I wanted to be a lawyer to make him happy because he was too upset when you told him you wanted to be an actress, I hate that career and I ruined my life cause of you" he finally confessed

"I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to follow my dreams.." jade was apologizing but he stopped her.

"and what about my dreams? See, this is why I hate you, you are a selfish bitch! And I'm jealous, I envy you because you were doing what you love while I was studying something I hate, that is why, now that you know it, GO!" he yelled

"I'm so sorry…. "and with that jade left, she felt bad for him but was smart enough to realize that it wasn't her fault and at same time what Evan told her made her think, he was really unhappy trying to please everyone else, jade realized that she was in the same situation at the moment, she wanted to please everyone but herself, she wasn't accepting her feelings.

"ready" jade exclaimed and smiled at her dad and tori, who smiled back.

"ok so let's go home" suggested

"if you don't mind, I would like to go with tori, we have something to talk about" she informed him and he was ok with it, kissed her daughter's head and left, jade and tori went to a park and sat there in silence until tori broke it.

"listen, I've wanted to tell you this but I didn't know how" tori sighed "I, I lo.. lov-" she was stopped by jade's lips pressing against hers in a sweet kiss, tori smiled and looked at jade who was smiling too.

"I love you too" jade exclaimed happy.

"really?" tori asked excited and jade laughed a little.

"yes, I love you! That talk with my brother made me realize I don't wanna be like him, I wanna be happy and I'm happy when I'm with you" jade explained ,tori smiled and hugged her.

"do you want to tell them?" jade questioned breaking hug and looking tori right in the eyes.

"I'm nervous, do you think they will agree?" tori was sure of her feelings for jade more than ever, she wanted to be with her but was worried people wouldn't take it good.

"you know what? I don't care!" jade laughed and got up "we are gonna tell them right now"

"no.. now?" tori questioned

"yeah, you don't want to?" jade questioned tori who thought for a moment, then smiled

"I want to! I want YOU" they both ran to tori's house and there called jade's dad as long with tori's family, once they were all there tori and jade stood in front of all them.

"ok, we need to tell you something but before you start screaming at us you need to know we are not asking you for permission, we are informing you and we hope you will take it good" jade informed and hold tori's hand, they were all confused watching them.

"jade and I are dating" tori finally said and smiled each other, jade's dad got up seriously and looked at them

"before you yell at me, you need to know that-" jade's voice was cut by her dad's.

"I won't yell at you, I realized I've hurt my children trying to make myself happy, there's Evan like proof, I don't want to do the same to you, not again, if you are happy I'm happy" he commented and she hugged him, after he stood behind her while jade and tori were still holding hands.

"so, what about you?" tori asked her family nervously and her parents stood up, they looked each other and after at her daughter.

"we agree, we think the same Mr. West does, we just want you to be happy and if you are happy with jade, congratulations girls" Mr. Vega said and they all smiled happy.

"wait, this means I can date beck now?" trina asked excited and jade rolled her eyes.

"sure, he is all yours" she exclaimed smiling and gave tori a quick kiss.

"you two look really cute together" trina complimented

"thank you" tori said and hugged jade, after they had dinner and watched a movie all together, jade and tori were in tori's room, she would sleep over so it didn't matter that it was pretty late.

"are you ready?" tori asked jade who was in the bathroom getting in one of tori's pajamas.

"yeah.." jade walked out of the room with a little gray short and a pink shirt, tori couldn't help it but smile at her beautiful girlfriend, she looked so adorable and hot at same time.

"you look beautiful" tori exclaimed and jade smiled a little ashamed, tori put her arms around jade's waist, they looked into each other's eyes a few seconds before to press their lips together in a passionate kiss, the kiss felt soft and passionate at same for both of them, they loved each other's lips and enjoyed every second kissing, after 2 minutes they pulled apart but still together.

"promise me you will be here with me even after HA" jade exclaimed and tori smiled

"no, I promise I will be here with you, loving you and trying to make you as happy as you make me FOREVER!"

* * *

**i hope you all liked the story, this was my first jori and i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did.**

**i think i ship jori more than before haha :) **

**AGAIN, THANK YOU AND I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW :) **

**love you guys! **


End file.
